Roadside Attraction
(Disney XD) TBA (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = September 26, 2015 (Canada) October 30, 2015 (Germany) |previous = The Last Mabelcorn |next = Dipper & Mabel Vs The Future }} "Roadside Attraction" is the 16th episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the thirty-sixth overall. It premiered on September 21, 2015. Official overview Grunkle Stan takes the kids with him on a road-trip to sabotage all the other tourist traps in Oregon. Synopsis The episode begins with everyone packing up their belongings into an RV. Stan announces that the crew of the Mystery Shack is going on a road trip across Oregon to visit all of the other tourist traps that are there. Every year, they all prank him, and this year, Stan's making sure he gets his revenge. Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Candy, and Grenda are all heading on the trip. Mabel has packed everything, including a box labeled "DO NOT TOUCH". It spills over the ground, revealing numerous photos of Wendy. Dipper scoops them up, and everyone tells him that he should really get over Wendy, and that this road trip is a good chance to move on and meet other people. Dipper agrees, and the RV is off. Their first stop is Granny Sweetkin's Yarnball, its attractions include the world's biggest yarnball, and the world's biggest knitting needles. They unravel the ball of yarn. Their second stop is Upside-Down Town, its attraction is a house that is upside-down. They turn it right-side up. Inside, Dipper meets Emma Sue and later she gave Dipper her email. Their third stop is Log Land. Stan releases a beaver. Their fourth stop is a Corn Maze. Stan sabotages the maze by releasing corn weevils. They stay overnight at Septic Ridge RV Park. Their final stop is Mystery Mountain.On the way,Mabel and Grenda trying to get Dipper and Candy together.Mabel tells Stan that she will get car sick at the back and she wants to sit at the front. Grenda questions that can she took two seats and Stans let them. Credits * Written by: ** Jeff Rowe ** Josh Weinstein ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Sunil Hall * Storyboarded by: ** Emmy Cicierega ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos ** Vaughn Tada * With the Voice Talents of **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Carl Faruolo as Grenda **Chelsea Peretti as Darlene ** Niki Yang as Candy Chiu * Additional voices ** Matt Chapman ** Alex Hirsch ** Nicole Mitchell ** Kari Wahlgren * Casting by: **Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations *Stan Pines is divorced to a woman named Marilyn. *Stan has hair on his shoulders. *Soos' grandmother told him that if he ever got lost, to stay still. *Stan has considered being a comedian. Series continuity *As established in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" and "The Last Mabelcorn," Dipper hasn't gotten over his crush on Wendy. Trivia *Stan's ex-wife, Marilyn, is mentioned in the episode's cryptogram but was actually supposed to be first mentioned in "Dreamscaperers," for in a production art shot of a hallway in Stan's mindscape there is a cryptogram that reads "EWTUG AQW OCTKNAP" Once decoded using a "two letters back Caesar cipher" in reads "CURSE YOU MARILYN." However, in the actual episode, this message is edited out. Cryptograms *The cryptogram in the episode's end page is 21-23-6-12-23 11-21-21-9-6-13-12-19 6-19-4-3-6-10-19-20 23-12-12 16-15-5 18-12-9-1-19-6-5, 11-23-6-15-12-23-10 20-15-2-9-6-21-19-20 16-15-11 23-18-4-19-6 9-10-12-25 5-15-26 16-9-3-6-5, 22-19-23-4-6-15-21-19 5-12-23-8-8-19-20 16-15-11 18-9-6 22-19-15-10-17 23 21-23-20, 9-12-20 17-9-12-20-15-19’5 4-16-19 22-19-5-4 17-15-6-12-18-6-15-19-10-20 5-4-23-10 19-2-19-6 16-23-20. which, when decoded using the combined cipher, reads: CARLA MCCORKLE RETURNED ALL HIS FLOWERS, MARILYN DIVORCED HIM AFTER ONLY SIX HOURS, BEATRICE SLAPPED HIM FOR BEING A CAD, OLD GOLDIE’S THE BEST GIRLFRIEND STAN EVER HAD. *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "VCDH, PZNS P CSSOS VDPUHB GTXILSKTV, VYSCIYROZN USLQR WXW NDM WDQVZOGS, EEG PTUVZHBSTH R WOAZMEJ PJAPURU PCH JDGHN GRW OADRX WVT LEP." Once decoded using the Vignère key DOPPER, it reads SOOS, LIKE A NOBLE GOLDEN RETRIEVER, EVENTUALLY FOUND HIS WAY HOMEWARD, AND BEFRIENDED A TALKING BULLDOG AND SASSY CAT ALONG THE WAY. Category:Season 2 episodes